towrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Christoff Dirano
Christoff Dirano is son to Ghaleon Dirano, and a Dark Side Marauder. He is linked to Dirano Enterprizes through ownage of The Legacy club and is romantically involved with Kuole Valek. History Early Life Kirkos had learned about Ghaleon’s son and after a discussion with Mazzik the two of them decided that Christoff could not be allowed to grow up to become another Ghaleon. They wished to keep the famil name going in one direction so they decided to take the boy away from his parents. Two days after Chris’ third birthday, Mazzik kidnapped the boy during the night, leaving a note that clearly stated who had taken the child and that any actions to recover him would result in the child’s death. Devastated Ghaleon had no choice but to go along with things for he couldn’t stand the thought of harm coming to his son. Akasha was furious with Ghaleon and left him fearing that this would happen again if they ever tried to have another child. Ghaleon continued his trained at the Academy after that and eventually because a Jedi Master taking on his own apprentice, though he still always found himself thinking about his son. Christoff was raised by his uncles, being led to believe Ghaloen had abandoned him as a baby and that Kirkos had saved his life by taking him in. Over the years Christoff was constantly reminded of Ghaleon’s betrayal which stirred a great hatered in him for the man and a unfailing loyalty to his uncles. Growing up on Tattoine Christoff was trained by Kirkos in the area of business and culture, from Mazzik he learned how to bend the Force to his will. Mazzik trained Chris to control the Force and how to fight with or without it. Chris excelled in both lightsaber and hand to hand combat at a very young age. While he was taught to respect and obey his uncles, Chris had a strong will which led him to be rebellious at times. Christoff had nothing even remotely close to a normal childhood as he was growing up. Most kids his age would have been off playing with hover boards and video games, having fun doing childish things. Christoff on the other hand was taught how to have fun by Mazzik. He had been minding his own business one day sitting outside the Mos Eisley Cantian just tossing a stun grenade from hand to hand as he tried to decide what he was going to do that day during his free time. Mazzik had shown up and stalked towards the boy, it was quite clear that he was in a rather nasty mood yet again that day. He reached out with the force calling the grenade to his hand while glaring down at Christoff. “If you’re going to play with these damn things, at least do it right.” Chris arched a brow and started to explain that he wasn’t playing with it, but Mazzik had already turned, grenade in hand and grabbed the nearest Jawa that had been walking down the street. The creature screamed in protest as Mazzik shoved the grenade down it’s robes then, with the aid of the force, flung the Jawa down the street away from them. The explosion sent the Jawa splattering in every direction leaving nothing but a small crater where he had been. Christoff stood wide eyed as Mazzik laughed then turned looking down at him. “Now that is how you have fun!” The Diranos remained on Tatooine for nearly 10 years until the Empire finally turned it’s gaze on the family. The bounties which had been placed on each member of the family were enough to draw the attention of nearly every hunter throughout the systems. They finally left Tatooine heading for another world which to re-establish their business. On their way their ship was attacked and damaged causing Kirkos to crash land on the planet Ossus. The planet was an out post training center for Jedi so they wished to fix the problem and get off world as soon as possible. It was on this planet that Christoff made one of his closest friends. Chris had been told to stay in the ruins of the temple the Diranos had taken over while they were on the planet; however he had grown bored and decided to get a better look at the Jedi. Down by the lake he rested against a tree. Before his thoughts could wander very far, a soft young voice caught his attention. It was that of five year old Jenisteen Cantrell, daughter of the Jedi Master Vincent Cantrell. She had been forbiden to speak to any of the Diranos, however she had disobeyed that order. After those first few minutes Christoff knew there was something special about her. He and Jenisteen continued to meet and she became the closest friend Chris had. Jenisteen baffeled Christoff to no end with her innocent childlike qualities. Having been thrown head first into training Chris had never had a normal childhood, not one in the same manner that she had with lazy days just sitting around and watching the water bugs skid across the lake near the temple. He found himself drawn to her, perhaps through the force, something about her very presense seemed to help calm something within his heart. She had been there for him when Kirkos and Mazzik had used him as their punching bag. She had said nothing about it, but had helped to treat his wounds while he lay on the ground in pain. It was those times which they never spoke of to each other...but there was an understanding that would not waver. It was Jenisteen that convinced him for the first time to go against his uncles and join her at the Academy. While the entire venture might have been a mistake, it was one that looking back on, Christoff was very glad he had undertaken. It was also during this time on Ossus that Christoff met Artanis Rencarts. She was an outcast of the Jedi who had been planning to leave the planet. Before she was able to do so she managed to catch the attention of Mazzik. Now one needs to understand when you catch Mazzik's attention the best thing you can do is run like hell. Unfortunatlly Artanis did not know better and fell into Mazzik's trap when he told her that she had potential and to trust him. Artanis quickly learned that the only potential Mazzik had seen in her was the ability to make a good slave and punching bag. For a whle Chris actually helpped his uncle to beat Artanis, though for some reason she ended up falling in love with Christoff. He coudln't understand why, though Artanis began to place doubt into Christoff's mind concerning his uncles actions. Artanis did not stay with them for long, and when the Dirano's finally left the planet they didn't not bring Artanis with them. During his time on Ossus Christoff had been introduced to a woman named Darkstar. She was a Jedi Master at the temple and had taken an interest in the young Dirano. They had matched each other in a number of fights, once leaving Darkstar on the ground with the Dirano symbol carved into her arm. Christoff had won the fight simply because he had cheated during it and used the force to throw sand into her eyes then knock her down. Despite all of this, Darkstar saw potential in the boy and was determined to see if it was possible to bring him to the light. She knew that his father was the Jedi Master Ghaleon, and with his blood coursing through Chris’ veins it wasn’t necessarily impossible. With the help of Jenisteen she convinced Chris to come to the temple. Mazzik and Kirkos had some idea of what was going on, though they told Chris if he was going to go, then to at least fill them in on whatever information he gathered while he was there. Neither of them were really all that worried that Christoff would follow the same path as Ghaleon. Christoff trained with Darkstar for near three months, but in the end, she found that he had far too much anger and there was a darkness within him that would never be healed. Because of this Christoff eventually left the temple and returned to his uncles. Though he did learn many things while he was there which in turned helped to shape him as a person. He was not quite as cold as before, and when it came to using the force he had found that some techniques the Jedi used were usefull. One such thing was being able to control his emotions, he would still fuel himself with his anger, but he would not allow it to control his actions. Thus he became more of what one would call a shadow Jedi. He was not the same heartless Dirano he had been, but that did not mean by any means that he had become soft; Christoff was still willing to kill though his reasons for doing so had changed. It was no longer a game to him, it was mearly a job he would do if it was required of him. When the ship was finally fixed they left Ossus and decided on Ord Mantell to be their new base of operations. They bought one of the penthouses in the main city which was located about the Starving Ewok bar. It was at this time that the Dirano's reputation underwent a drastic change. Mazzik went from being a ruthless killer to the owner of Dirano Enterprises. The company quickly became one of the most well known orginizations in the galaxy. They did buisness in clothing, perfume, speeders, jealury, and more. Kirkos and Mazzik made it quite clear that because of their new status in society, Christoff was no longer allowed to get into fights in public. This was a slight problem since Christoff's rival Jaret Snomel was also on world. Jaret met Christoff on Ossus where they ended up in a fight over Jenisteen's friendship with the young Dirano. Since that day, death threats and random attacks had followed. Chris had even gone so far as to blow up Jaret's appartment multiple times nearly killing the Jedi. It was near this time that Christoff ran into one of his only real friends. Kuole was the son of Durran Valek and the brother of Mazzik. The two of them had been friends when they were younger, but had fallen out of touch. Kuole returned to Ord Mantell to find Christoff there. Lukcy for the young Dirano his friend couldn't have shown up at a better time. Chris had broken Mazzik's nose for blowing up his swoop and had been kicked out of the penthouse. He left and went straight for Kuole's place where he hoped he could stay for a few nights until he got everything straightened out. While trying to decide what he was going to do, Kuole had decided to help get Chris mind off of his problems and have some fun. The two of them started going to the Legacy dance club. It was one of the most popular places on the planet, very exclusive but being who they were neither of the two teens had any trouble getting into the place. It was near this time though that Kuole learned his mother had been killed…everything spiraled out of control after that. Chris watched as Kuole slipped into a state of terrible depression, he was drinking all the time, not caring what happened to him. Most of the time he would pass out only to have Chris have to carry him back to the apartment. Girl after girl came and left leaving Kuole with more one night stands than he really cared to think about. What happened next however was something which Christoff would have never expected in a million years. Chris and Kuole had gone to the Legacy Club, both needing to blow off steam from the events of that day. They both had drank far more than normal, Chris especially since he hardly ever drank at all, and by the time the club was getting ready to close, both he and Kuole were totally smashed. Somewhere during their drinking the topic of parents had arisen. Chris really had never had any parental type figures other than Kirkos, he didn't see much point in them really. Kuole on the other hand became extremly upset at the mention of Chris not caring who his mother was...it was a very touchy subject for him given that his mother had only recently been killed. Chris tried to comfort his friend, telling him that it was going to be alright because eventually Kuole would be reunited with her. Unfortunately Kuole had taken that to mean if he died then he would see his mother again. Chris had gone to get another bottle of wine, however when he came back Kuole was gone. Thrown into a panic of what Kuole might do, Chris dropped the bottle and turned sprinting out of the club, down the street and all the way back to their appartment. Upon entering he saw Kuole standing there in the dimly lit room, a small paper package fluttering to the ground. His eyes widened instantly as he recognised it...a imperial suicide pill. He couldn't let Kuole do this, he couldn't lose his closest friend. Chris leapt forward tackeling Kuole to the ground just as the pill began to rise towards his lips. He pinned his friend to the ground holding Kuole's arm down and began to try to get the pill out of his hand. Kuole refused to let it go, he seemed set on killing himself, claiming that if he died it wouldn't matter, no one would care if he died anyway. Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing, how could Kuole possibly think that? If Kuole died...Chris didn't even want to think about that, he had just gotten used to actually having someone always around, he didn't want to lose that..he couldn't lose that. "Kuole you idiot! I'm going to be really pissed off if you did this, so just, drop the fucking pill!" For a long moment Kuole just lay there staring up at Christoff, then without a word he leaned up pressing his lips fully against Christoff's, kissing him quite firmly, his eyes falling closed. In those few seconds, Christoff's mind seemed to go completly blank, everything seemed to be happening so slow. When he snaped out of it he pulled his head back away from Kuole looking extremly confused. He watched as Kuole leaned forward seeking to find that warmth of their lips again, but brush his lips lightly along the side of Christoff's jaw. "Kuole..I..." Chris gasped as he felt an icy tendril of force energy to wash right down the back of his spine. Kuole was testing him now, and before Chris could say another word he felt his friend's lips meet his once again. This time his eyes slid closed and he pressed into that kiss returning it Kuole, though he really wasn't sure why he was doing this other than for some odd reason he seemed to be enjoying it. The pill sliped out of Kuole's hand rolling across the floor and under the table, the hand that had been holding onto it for dear life now raised and ran up Christoff's arm, shoulder, and up the back of his neck. An attempt to sooth Chris with the gently play of Kuole's fingers as he deeped the kiss gradually. It will be left up to the imagination as to what happened that night, but one can be sure that the two of them learned much more about each other than they had ever expected. It had been the begining of their relationship, Chris had saved Kuole's life and in return Kuole was showing Chris there was far more to living besides weapons, fighting, and even music. Being with Kuole was something which Chris would have never dreamed possible. The feeling of never being alone and knowing that someone would be there for him when he woke up was more than he could have ever hoped for. But Kuole was more than that, he was a soothing presense that Chris had noticed even before the two of them had decided to be together. When he had been kicked out and moved in with Kuole, he felt an attachment to his friend which he could not explain. It became apparent when the nightmares had stopped; he no longer saw the faces of the people he had murdered in his dreams. The pain that he had woken up with every single night had vanished. Christoff’s only explanation for this was Kuole. It just felt right and couldn’t be explained. Current Force Abilities Fighting Style Additional Dirano, Christoff